Conventionally touch panels with haptic feedback are stabilized by multiple actuators. One example of a conventional haptic device with a touch panel comprises a touch panel with four actuators mounted underneath to provide effective stabilization and haptic effects. Because multiple actuators are used for support, the cost, size, and weight of the conventional haptic device is increased. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for stabilizing haptic touch panels or touch surfaces.